


going home

by SilveryxDark



Category: Alice Nine
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 05:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4595241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilveryxDark/pseuds/SilveryxDark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiroto drives Tora and Saga back home after a live.</p>
            </blockquote>





	going home

**Author's Note:**

> I've been absent for a while! Trying to get back into the swing of writing with a short fic.

After the live, Hiroto offers to drive them home. Nao and Shou decline, as they live the other way, and they wouldn’t like to trouble Hiroto. It’s how Hiroto ends up ferrying Tora and Saga back. Hiroto asked if Saga wasn’t living the other way too - colour rose in Tora’s cheeks, and Saga smiled, and Hiroto got it (of course).

They talk for a few minutes in the car, about the live and the next one. It’s not long, however, before Saga goes quiet. Hiroto sees him nodding off against Tora’s chest, arms folded. Tora doesn’t speak after that, either, and instead curls an arms around Saga’s waist, with a smile on his lips.

Hiroto plays music, something light and soothing. Tora’s glance flickers to his in the rearview mirror, gratitude clear in his features. Soon, his eyes close, too, head resting against Saga’s.

Hiroto drives on.

He reaches Tora’s apartment building soon enough, and turns to the pair in the backseat. They are curled into each other, looking straight out from a romantic drama. Hiroto coughs, embarrassed, and then a second time, louder.

“Uh… Guys? We’re here,” Hiroto says, reaching over to tap Tora’s knee.

Tora jumps slightly, blinking groggily, and then murmurs, “Oh. Thanks, Hiroto. Sorry I fell asleep.”

He shakes Saga gently, but then Saga just burrows his head against Tora’s chest, shaking it. Tora’s smile turns exasperated, yet remaining enormously fond, and leans down to whisper in Saga’s ear.

Now Hiroto’s cheeks and ears burn, and he turns away. He feels like he’s intruding on a private moment, even if it is _his_ car they are in.

He hears Saga grumble, and then his voice mumbling sleepily, “Thanks, Hiroto. Night.”

“You’re welcome,” Hiroto responds, turning back.

He sees Tora shifting Saga into his lap, arms supporting his back and legs as Saga’s arms are loosely wrapped around Tora’s neck. Tora gives him a sheepish smile, cheeks reddened. Hiroto hurries to get out of the car to open the door for him.

“Thanks a lot,” Tora says. “Goodnight.”

“Goodnight, lovebirds,” Hiroto smiles, and Tora ducks his head, looking down at Saga instead.

He looks at Saga like there is no one more precious and important, his smile almost impossibly tender. Hiroto wonders, briefly, how he could ever have mistaken Tora for being scary, and fierce. He’s nothing like that at all.

Tora then turns away, with a sleeping Saga safe in his arms. Hiroto smiles at their retreating backs, remembering the time he easily lifted Shou, though in not quite the same way.

It is with a yawn that Hiroto gets back into his car, and finally, begins the drive home.

 


End file.
